


Unexpected Saviour

by BooksAndDragons



Series: ShuAke Confidant Week [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: But it's okay, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, akechi gets some angries and honestly it's a relate, akechi has his gun but it's not for who you think it is, akira is broken from that interrogation you wont convince me otherwise, references to murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksAndDragons/pseuds/BooksAndDragons
Summary: In that Interrogation Room, Akechi expects the dimmed lighting and frigid temperature. He expects the guard at the door, the empty corridors, even Sae Nijima, who he never ended up seeing at all in that underground chamber- he planned for it all.What he didn't plan for, was finding Akira Kurusu beaten and broken in the corner of the room, barely within coherency.This certainly made his plan somewhat more difficult to execute- but he refused to let that stop him.ShuAke Confidant Week, Day 4, Trust





	Unexpected Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> the interrogation room events could deviate in so many ways, it's pretty fun to explore that
> 
> this one's a bit on the softer side, with a perfectly healthy dose of anger here and there~

The frigid cold seeped through the linings of his pea-green coat, sending shivers wracking down his spine, which was in no way helped by the empty, military design of the underground floors.

Unnecessarily bright lights hung from the ceilings, providing illuminating moments of brightness before plunging you into the shadows for several steps- it was hardly a design fit for interior aesthetic, but the purpose of the building was hardly to be pleasing to look at, and instead fit its real purpose much more suitably.

The weight in his coat’s breast pocket felt heavier with every step Akechi took, past each empty corridor, as he neared his destination. The echo from his steps reflected across the empty pathway, nobody in sight but the man standing guard outside of the room.  _ His  _ room.

Black leather gloves clenched into fists, his resolve hardened, as he strode more confidently forward. His personas, for once, silent- all in anticipation. 

As he neared, the guard stiffened, noticing the famous teen detective, expecting his arrival, but said nothing.

So far, everything had gone exactly as planned. Except from the arrival of Sae Nijima, but as it happened Akechi hadn’t seen her on his way through the chambers, so she must have left already. Probably for the best, he didn’t want distractions- his task today would already prove complicated enough.

“May I ask that you accompany me? I feel rather uncomfortable going in alone and unarmed to interrogate a murderer.” With every passing word, the weight in his breast pocket felt more and more heavy, but there would be no turning back now. Especially when the man was already opening the door, a slight hesitancy in his movement. Fear.

They had certainly done well to make the leader of the Phantom Thieves appear ruthless and dangerous, if the guard was hesitant simply being in the same room as him.

At least, that’s what Akechi had thought, until he was met with the horrific sight inside.

Light specs of blood decorated the table used for the interrogation with Sae, numerous empty syringes lay forgotten on the floor, patches of water not yet evaporated in the chillingly-cold room reflected from dim lighting. But worst of all, was the shaking figure sat crumpled in the corner of the room, head buried in his arms, only recognisable to Akechi by the messy black hair atop his head.

And in that moment, Akira Kurusu was all Akechi could see.

Within seconds, Akechi had crossed the floor of the interrogation room, kneeling by the broken body on the floor. Up close, he already saw signs that made his blood boil.

Needle picks jutted out from the standard-issue Shujin turtleneck, which was decorated with dirty marks and who knows what other stains, hidden beneath the blazer. Bruises decorated pale, slim hands, and as Akechi allowed his gaze to trail past, he saw the crusting of blood around his wrists, deep cuts from handcuffs pulled too tight. Akira’s breath was short, shallow- there was ribcage damage, at the very least.

Mentally, Akechi kicked himself for not seeing this coming. For not expecting such brutality and cruelty from Shido’s men, from the most corrupt of the police force.

But still, he had a mission- and this wouldn’t stop him from accomplishing it.

Gently, he placed one hand on Akira’s shoulder.

His stomach lurched as the boy desperately flinched away from his touch, finally looking up from where his face had been hidden within his arms.

And the sight he was met with made him want to yell.

Bruises. Blood. A split lip. Perfect, porcelain skin covered by mottled purples and browns, stained with cursting reds. Unfocused, slate-grey eyes stared up at him, wide and full of terror. Akechi felt sick.

Before he could say anything, he was beaten to it, by a horrified whisper, rough from what was undoubtedly hours of yelling and screaming, from torturous dehydration.

“S-so, I failed.” Akechi furrowed his brows in confusion, which sharpened to attention as hazy eyes met his own faze. Nothing but grim acceptance and sorrow shone in them, before he closed his eyes, his shoulders slumped, “Do it.”

Was this the effect of the drugs? Messing with Akira’s psyche, confusing him beyond all comprehension.

Akechi leaned slightly closer, not far enough to startle the fragile teen, “Do  _ what _ ?”

“Kill me, that’s what you’re here for right?” Akechi’s stomach dropped, he felt the blood drain from his face, Akira opened his eyes and met Akechi’s own, a broken plea escaped his throat, “ _ Please _ .”

He felt the weight of the gun press against his chest. Questions raced through his mind, too frequent to allow him any moment to possibly contemplate them, let alone begin to answer them. How had he known about the plot? How much did he know? Had he known the entire time? Bile clogged his throat.

None of those questions mattered, not now. He could get his answers later, when Akira was more coherent, when Akira was  _ safe _ , when Akechi had fulfilled his own agenda tonight.

“Akira...Akira  _ no _ ,” It was a risky move, and he knew it, but Akechi reached forward, slowly, so Akira could watch, and let one hand near his shoulder, “I’ll explain everything later, but I’m not going to do that, okay?” He spoke every word so clearly, uncaring of the guard that could hear him, only caring that Akira really understood what was going on, “I know everything’s confusing right now, but please, _ trust me _ .”

His words hung in the air, echoed in the heavy silenced that followed them. Akira said nothing, only staring at Akechi’s face, then his outstretched hand, then the other hand, searching,  _ searching _ , and then his gaze settled back to meet Akechi’s own. Slowly, Akira nodded.

Relief flooded him, as he allowed his hand to continue forward, wrapping around Akira’s shoulders delicately. For a moment, he felt the sharp tension grow under his touch, before it melted away, hesitantly leaning into his hold. In return, Akechi’s grip tightened ever so slightly, pulling him closer.

When he had Akira securely in his arms, Akechi finally tore his attention away- focusing on the other guard. At the sight of the uniform, he felt his anger once again resurface.

Strong hands, ones that could hurl cruel punches at innocent teenagers, a sturdy frame that could hold down any struggling body, push and shove drug-weakened people to the ground and kick them down relentlessly. The power to break bones and split skin. He felt the weight of the gun in his pocket, Loki’s claws curling around it in offering, in reminder of how much the guard would deserve it, how they all would.

But there was no cruelty in those eyes. No hatred to the teen lying fragile in Akechi’s arms, only confusion. Hesitance. Robin’s astuteness locked onto the lack of badges he adorned, the weaknesses in his frame, it was clear to them both. A trainee, an innocent, placed in prime position to die as an unknowing sacrifice, his dreams of righteous law-enforcement to be cut short. He ignored the strong temptation to reach inside his jacket for his gun.

“Go.” His own voice was cold, uncaring. The guard’s gaze switched to him, eye wide, “Leave now, go into hiding, tell nobody of what transpired here tonight unless you want to die as you should have.” His words were cruelly true, but enough to get through to the man, as he shakily nodded, turning on his heels and slowly walking to the door, head bowed. But that wasn’t enough, his justice screamed in his ear, calling for a reckoning.

“Wait.”

The guard instantly turned around, head bowed ever so slightly, listening intently.

“If I let you go tonight, I want one thing in return.”

The amount of nods he got in response was almost amusing, “A-anything.”

His grip on Akira tightened, he felt a shuddering breath escape the other boy’s undoubtedly broken ribs, “ _ Names _ .” The guard didn’t refuse, a good sign, “I want the names of the men in here before Sae Nijima. All of them. Within 24 hours.”

A tall ask, since their identities had been kept a secret, but he was assured it would be possible- especially with the frantic agreement from the guard. 

“Excellent, now leave.”

Not another moment was wasted, the door swinging shut beyond the man. The bang made Kurusu jump slightly, and Akechi refrained from running a hand through his hair in reassurance, like he’d seen the other thieves do so many times.

His voice melted into a soft whisper, turning to look at Akira’s shaking form.

He was running on borrowed time, the underground interrogation chambers wouldn’t be so peaceful forever, already he had wasted time getting ‘rid’ of the guard.

He’d have to be a lot more careful than he’d expected, and of course the task would be harder, but Akechi was determined to succeed, just as he had been before arriving in the room.

“It’s okay Akira,” Akechi reassured, repositioning his body carefully so he could carry the other boy, his words a promise shared only between them, in the silence of the empty room, “I’m getting you out of here.”


End file.
